undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 96
This is Issue 96 of Fear The Living, titled Doomed. This is the tenth issue of Arc #12. Issue 96 Wolf's POV “I see you found little old Logan, it’s a shame I wasn’t able to do what I originally intended to do, it would have been much bloodier, trust me. I trust that you like the little gift I left y’all in the form of a dead Ben Renolds and Andrew. Now I didn’t want to do that, but Andrew wouldn’t follow my orders, and Ben just asked for it. Now with that information fresh in your little minds, onto new orders of business, you will make a right turn or you will get a bullet in the head. Go shoo, what are you waiting for.” I say, and I turn the microphone off. I stand up out of my chair and look at all the camera feeds. “Warn me if they do anything out of the ordinary, I’m going to go check up on our golden prisoner.” I tell the my second in command who is looking over everything that’s happening in the maze along with me. “Will do.” He says, so I turn around and I walk out of the door, I close the door behind me as I walk out, and I slowly make my way towards the cells that were already made when we took the base. One of the perks of having a military base as your base of operations I guess. I open the door to the room, and inside I see only one cell occupied. As it usually is, we don’t normally take prisoners, but this one that we’ve had for a while has been quite the exception. I grab a chair and slowly walk towards her, and she looks up at me, with the same hate burning in her eyes as always. “Hey beautiful.” I say as I put the chair down in front of her and sit down. “Fuck off Wolf.” She says, and she doesn’t look me in the eyes to say it. I quickly slap her, knocking her chair over. “Look at me in the eyes when you talk to me missy. I’m sorry I lose my temper a lot.” I say, and I sit her back upright. “Have the wardens given you your food yet?” I ask her, wanting to make sure she is well fed for the moment I’ve been planning that shall come true. “No, they told me to fuck off, and then they raped me. Is that what you are going to do to me huh, rape me like you do every other day. “No, this time I just wanted to make sure that you are ready for the moment I’ve been planning for a while, and trust me you won’t want to be weak for it. Now I’ll go tell the wardens to give you your meal, and a bit extra for how they handled you, don’t worry that behavior won’t go around without my approval.” I say, and I walk to the door. “Oh and Diana Myers, I’ll be sure to make Ken Myers’s last moments be kneeling in front of you, just so you can watch him die. You haven’t forgotten about him have you, he thinks you’re dead, so think how happy he will be when he finds out the contrary." ---- David Lopez's POV “I see you found little old Logan, it’s a shame I wasn’t able to do what I originally intended to do, it would have been much bloodier, trust me. I trust that you like the little gift I left y’all in the form of a dead Ben Renolds and Andrew. Now I didn’t want to do that, but Andrew wouldn’t follow my orders, and Ben just asked for it. Now with that information fresh in your little minds, onto new orders of business, you will make a right turn or you will get a bullet in the head. Go shoo, what are you waiting for.” I hear Wolf jeer at us, and I feel a rage build up inside me. Everyone I’ve ever trusted or cared for are dying, and I can’t control it. But the person who can control it is a madman who wants nothing more than to cause us complete and utter misery. I punch the wall once, trying to get rid of some of the rage. But I don’t stop there, I keep on punching the wall again and again, waiting for the moment that it stops my rage. “David.” I hear Rose calmingly say behind me, and I feel her hand touch my shoulder. “How can you be so calm Rose? The man is slaughtering our friends, hell those people are our family, and you are so calm throughout this. If we hadn’t found Logan in time, who knows what Wolf might have done to him Rose. I’m just done with this shit, every second there is another fucking curveball that the shitty game of life throws at us and none of them are any fucking good. Don’t you get it Rose, once we get out of here you really think Wolf will let us go? NO THAT MANIAC WILL PROBABLY KILL US OR TORTURE US IN FRONT OF THE REST OF THE GROUP, IN FRONT OF LOGAN.” I yell, and I punch the wall again. “You think I haven’t been thinking about the consequences of what is happening in here. I’m just trying to keep Logan safe, so we can all go back to the group. We all deserve to see the group again, now let’s make that damn left turn before we are killed.” Rose says, and she pushes me out of the way, and keeps on walking towards the left turn. “Oh god.” She says, and when I run over to her to see what happened, all I see is the exit. “We made it.” I say. “End of the line.” I hear Evans voice say, and he walks out of a corner into the room. “Oh god not you, you fucking cunt.” I say. Evan points his pistol at me and looks at me with a sadistic face. “Does it look like you are in any type of position to be throwing insult at me?” He says, and he points to the six chairs in the room. “Sit here and wait, Wolf wanted to have a special meeting with you three.” Evan says. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I hear a gunshot ring out, and I look at the others, and they all have the same shocked expression. I quickly rush outside, ignoring my every muscles yelling in pain. I look around, and I see a group of bandits waiting outside the gun store that D.L. and X went to search through. “The bandits are going to kill D.L. and X. We have to go now.” I say, and I pick up the pistol closest to me. “Let’s go.” Everyone grabs a weapon, and we all walk outside. The bandits turn to us, only one of them has a pistol, the rest either have 2 by 4 with nails, or bats. I quickly aim at the bandit with the pistol, and I shoot at him. I miss, and the group quickly go into cover, and I look at the bandit with the pistol. “One on one, if you are man enough that is.” I yell at him. “You people cheat, I can’t trust you in a one on one.” He says, and he shoots at me, I quickly dive to the ground, and I aim at him. I pull the trigger, and a bullet slices through his head. The rest of the bandits start charging at us, and one of them catches up to me, and he swings his bat at my head. I quickly grab the bat and pull it down, helping me stand up. Then I twist the bandit’s hand and I pistol whip him. I quickly pull the trigger and put a bullet in his chest. I look at Wesley and see him holding off two bandits, and one of them manages to shove him to the ground. I react quickly and shoot one of the bandits, in the chest, and watch as Wesley trips the other one. Then I feel a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. I am look at the face of a bandit as he punches me in the face again and again. He knees me in the stomach then he punches me again in the face, then he pushes me to the ground. Then I look next to me and I see the bandit that I shot in the chest reanimated. I push as hard as I can to have the bandit, holding me down so that the biter bites, let’s go of me. I quickly punch him in the face. But I’m not quick enough as I feel teeth sink into my side. I yell out in pain, and I grab the gun that I dropped. I shoot the biter in the head. I quickly reach for the cure that Andrew gave me, and as I pull it out the bandit that I punched kicks me in the face. The cure falls from my hands, and he crushes it under his foot. I just stare as my last hope of living is eliminated. Then Wesley quickly runs over and jabs a pen into the bandit’s eye repeatedly. Then he looks at me and says, “No.” Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues